Desperate Trade
by fendoreg
Summary: 7th year through post war. Draco finds himself in a desperately hopeless situation and Ginny agrees to help him. But at what cost? "Ginny please… I… I can't lose her. Not again. Not like 'Peia," Draco clutches the toddler closer to his chest, his face twisting in pain at the mention of 'Peia, and Ginny knows she would do anything to help him. Even something this insane.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Canon up until the final battle for the most part, except Draco stays at Hogwarts during the Horcrux hunt. Anything you recognize does not belong to me. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

February, 2001

"No Draco, that's insane!"

"Please. I'm running out of options."

"This is not an option."

"I don't have time to find another one!" he snaps, and she stares at him silently. She hasn't seen him since his trial, almost two years ago now, and the time is visible on his features. His eyes sit deeper than she remembers, the brows above them creased with lines of worry. He is pale, even in the moonlight, his matte hair falling in his eyes in a distracting way he never would have allowed before.

"Ginny please… I… I can't lose her. Not again. Not like 'Peia," Draco clutches the toddler closer to his chest, his face twisting in pain at the mention of 'Peia and Ginny knows she would do anything to help him. Even something this insane.

"Explain it to me again," she finally says, sighing as she sits on the lumpy couch in her small living room. Draco's eyes grow big in surprise, and she realizes he never expected her to agree. This is truly his last-ditch effort to save his daughter and Ginny doesn't fault him for a moment.

"Pansy… Pansy burned her hand." He fumbles with the blankets for a moment, pulling the tiny hand of the sleeping toddler out. It is bandaged heavily, a finger twitching slightly beneath the gauze. Ginny jumps to get the burn paste from her medicine cabinet, biting her tongue before she could wake the toddler by cursing Pansy Parkinson to seven hells. Probably _both_ toddlers. She stops in her tracks, burn paste in hand.

"And you think I'm going to let you take _my daughter _to that insane woman?"

Draco sucks his teeth, she notes, satisfied for a brief moment.

"It was a test. Carina Failed it. Even worse," he nods to the burn paste that she still clutches, "the burn paste doesn't help the wound. So it's just going to get worse."

"A test? What kind of insane test is burning a child?" This time, her voice rises and the little girl in Draco's arms stirs. He shifts and hushes her, kissing her forehead softly and Ginny has to look away from the pair.

"Have you ever seen a pure-blood with a newborn? Better yet, heard of a pure-blood witch's pregnancy?"

Come to think of it, no she never had seen or heard of either of those things. In fact, she remembers her shock from earlier - when Draco showed up on her doorstep with his daughter begging for Ginny to help him - very clearly. Before tonight, she had no idea that the blond and Parkinson had a child. Which was odd really, considering the Daily Prophet was having a field day with everything the Malfoys did these days. Just last week, she had read about the _stylish charcoal robe _Draco had worn to a lunch meeting with a _mysterious new business partner_ in great detail. How he had a toddler whom she had never heard of seemed strange indeed. Ginny shook her head no, put the burn paste on the coffee table, and took a step closer to Draco and the child.

"When I was a baby, I floated a dish a house elf dropped to the table. It was instinctual magic, and I was then introduced as the Malfoy heir to the rest of society. Elves are trained to do things like that sometimes. They'll drop dishes that clatter loudly, make puddles so the kid falls over, float a toy _just_ out of reach… The first couple times, the child will cry or throw a fit, but they eventually catch on and perform magic to get the outcome they want."

Draco paused with a sigh and tucked the dark locks behind the little girl's ears. Ginny glanced down at the child, noticing the pointed nose of Draco Malfoy on her heart shaped face immediately. She was undeniably a Malfoy, so much like …

"Carina grabbed hot coal out of the fireplace last week, so she knew it would burn. She barely just started using her hand again, since the burn paste didn't work on that either, and Pansy… she bound her hand and floated some embers straight out of the fireplace." His shoulders tensed, the vein in his neck bulging out slightly. Ginny nodded, pretending to understand, just so he wouldn't have to keep telling the terrible story of Pansy's cruelty.

"She didn't do any magic. Just cried."

"She's a squib," she whispered. "You're afraid."

"Of course I'm afraid! Ginny please, I know it's crazy. But this is my last chance before my daughter gets seriously hurt or…"

"Give her to me."

His head snaps up, eyes rounding, and he stretches his shaking hands with the toddler towards the redhead. Ginny takes her, tucking her arm under her bottom and making sure the blanket is still tucked around her.

"Elara Ivelle," she whispers her own daughters name to this child, Draco and Pansy's child, like a mantra, over and over. The blond looks away from them, his eyes shutting tightly.

"Come on," Ginny finally says, and heads towards the nursery.

"I don't have a real plan here Ginny. I just figure, they're young enough, and with Potter's and Pansy's colorings, maybe we can just get away with…" he trails off as soon as the baby in the crib comes into view. She's sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling, a fist squeezed tightly around a blanket. Her tiny nose is pointed, and the moonlight shining through the window highlights her white blonde hair.

"Wha… What?" He stammers out and Ginny sighs.

"You're going to have to charm her hair color at least."

* * *

AN: This is something I have been thinking about on and off for quite some time now. This has always been the first scene, and it is the middle of our story. There are two timelines, one starting during the Trio's 7th year and ending right here, the other starting right here and continuing on. Each chapter will be one or the other, alternating. I hope it doesn't get too confusing, I've never written anything this time-jumpy before, but I think it is the best way to tell this story.

I am breaking my own rule slightly, because I am still working on the last two chapters of this piece. (I prefer to upload complete works to avoid leaving you guys hanging) However, I would love some feedback on this before it is finished, so please feel free to leave me your comments/suggestions! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is for those of you who clicked follow or favorite on this story. Thank you!

* * *

January, 2001

Two days after the switch, Ginny sits in her small kitchen, looking at her daughters picture in the prophet, reading about the introduction of one Carina Laeila Malfoy into Wizarding society, while feeding the real Carina. _Elara_. She reminds herself harshly.

Draco had been awestruck when they made the trade. She watched him bend down to the toddler in the crib, his hand cupping her cheek and brushing the stray blonde strands out of her eyes. Elara stirred, her fist released the blanket and reached for Draco with her eyes still closed. He picked her up slowly, as if she could break at any moment, and by the time they stood up straight Ginny had to shut her eyes tightly.

Of course she knew Elara looked like Draco. She saw the hair that she charmed dark every morning, the pout of her lips when she wanted her way, the pointed chin and nose and those grey eyes she just couldn't bring herself to charm.

"Ginny… How? What is this? I've seen her picture before."

Of course he had. The entire wizarding world had, thanks to that nasty Skeeter woman. When she found out she was pregnant, her brother had made sure to assure everyone that it was Harry's baby. Afterall, who else's could it be? Ron knew Harry spent their time camping thinking and dreaming about Ginny, so he assumed she had done the same at Hogwarts. She never bothered to correct him, and everybody was still upset about losing Harry so mostly they didn't talk about him. Sometimes, the lie by omission made her feel guilty, but that was a small price to pay for her daughter's safety. Ron threw a fit when he realized Elara's last name was Weasley and not Potter, but settled down quickly when Hermione told him in no uncertain terms to shut up, and that Ginny wasn't a Potter herself after all. She had charmed Elara's straight blonde locks black as soon as she was born, before they could wash the blood off of her, and thanked Merlin Hermione worked as a healer by then. She had been the one to deliver her. She merely smiled, as if she knew all along, but didn't say a word then or later, and Ginny loved her for it.

After Elara was born, Skeeter stalked her for weeks trying to sneak a picture of the daughter of the chosen one. She told herself she wasn't lying, that Harry wouldn't mind her deception to the rest of the world if it meant protecting her child, but she still felt guilty each morning when she looked into her daughter's grey eyes and waved her wand to charm her hair dark.

"She's yours Draco." Ginny never thought she'd say those words out loud.

"She looks just like 'Peia," he trailed off for a moment. "I… Ginny I swear I'll be the best father to her. I'll teach her how to ride a broom and make potions and… and how to be a good person. I'll teach her everything you would. I know I'm not… I know I'm not you, but I can't lose my daughter. Either one of them."

Ginny watched father and daughter, with their pointed chins and noses take each other in for the first time. Elara stared curiously, biting her lip habitually. Draco blinked at her stupidly.

"I know," she finally whispered, nodding her head.

They stepped closer to each other at the same time, Carina stirring awake with a whimper in Ginny's arms as the four of them came together in the middle of the room. Draco used his free arm to reach around Ginny and pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on Carina's forehead.

"I love you," he mumbled, his hand flexing to clutch Ginny's robe at her waist for a moment. Then, he released them both quickly and stepped backwards before turning on the spot and apparating away.

The child sitting across from her in her high chair now, reminds her of Draco only if she squints_ just so_. Her nose is still pointed, but it is wider, like Pansy's, and her hair is wavy and dark. The brown eyes of the toddler are darker than Ginny's, but she supposes that it is still a better resemblance than grey. She misses the eyes the most, Draco's grey eyes that shine with curiosity and all sorts of emotions without inhibitions still, instead of spite and control. Ironically - Ginny notes for the manieth time in the last two days - Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy's daughter looks more like hers and Harry's imaginary one would than her own child ever did.

* * *

April, 2001

"Oh honey come in, come in! Let me have my grand baby!" Ginny hands her daughter over obediently and sets about dusting the floo powder off her robes.

"Hello there, oh lost sister of mine!" George greets as he makes his way down the last few stairs.

"I wasn't lost," she scoffs but accepts the hug gratefully.

"You have been gone four months! Four! 'Lara here grew a good few inches on us, can you believe it?" Molly almost shrieks, her hand pinching the child's face playfully. Ginny vinces as she notices Elara's shocked expression that's usually a sign of an oncoming fit. By the time she detaches herself from George it's too late; Elara gasps, whimpers and starts crying in Molly's arms. Molly stares at the child, a surprised expression on her face, and Ginny quickly takes the crying toddler from her.

"Mum, she hasn't seen you in a while. I'm sure she'll be fine by dinnertime, don't worry."

At least she hopes so. She packed her daughter up the week after she met her for the first time and got as far from England as she could. She told herself it was so she could get to know the toddler without having to do it in front of her family, and sure, that had been part of it, but after the sixth article in as many days about the Malfoy heir got printed, she just couldn't handle Pansy holding _her_ daughter in all the pictures. Draco was there too of course, doting on their little girl, but Pansy was unnerving, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, and Ginny just couldn't stand looking at the family any more.

It was the off season for the Holyhead Harpies, so she packed her things and left with Elara. The two-year-old was much more skittish than her own daughter, but she giggled at the little crabs by the seaside once she realized they were harmless. It was an adjustment, but they were doing their best, and Ginny found herself thinking less and less about how Draco and Pansy were coping with her willful child as she got to know the oddly even tempered toddler. She smiled trustingly whenever Ginny went to re-bandage her burned hand, the skin healing painfully slowly into a mad scarlet scar despite the burn paste.

Quidditch season was starting soon however, so here they were, back at the burrow for the first time since the switch, and Ginny hoped nothing would go amiss. Elara settles quickly in Ginny's arms as she rubs her back, only high pitched gasps and her tear stained cheeks indicating that she had been upset only moments before.

"Her eyes!" Molly gasps, her hands reaching for Elara's face for a second time. Ginny thought about charming them, she really had, but somehow it just didn't seem right. Afterall, Elara would eventually grow to question why the charming was necessary, and Ginny's eyes were brown anyway.

"I told you most babies have light eyes. Hers got brown like mine," she hopes she sounds more confident than she feels. Molly tilts her head to the side, as if trying to decide if she should say something more, but a pot on the stove top sizzles and she turns to attend to it before it could spill over.

"I'm starving," Ron declares, strolling through the back door, oblivious that he walked into a conversation. "Oye, hi Gin. I didn't see you get here."

"Hello Ron."

He steps closer and pokes a finger into Elara's tummy playfully, greeting the little girl, who merely blinks at him with round eyes.

"Mum, can we eat yet?" He is already halfway to the kitchen, any changes of his niece unnoticed, and Ginny breathes a sigh of relief. It seems, at least she can count on her family to be distracted enough to not notice the switch.

* * *

AN: Here is the next installment, picking up where the last chapter left off. The next chapter will be back at Hogwarts and will be the beginning of how we got to this point in our story. Please let me know what you think so far!

The next chapter will be posted as soon as the first review is posted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We are back at Hogwarts, with the longest chapter yet. Happy belated Easter!

* * *

September, 1997

Ginny sits on top of the astronomy tower, her feet dangling over the edge,her chin resting on the cool metal railing meant to keep people from falling down. Professor McGonagall had insisted upon it, which was ridiculous really, it wasn't like Dumbledore tumbled over the edge by sheer accident. No… Ginny knew of the details of Snape's betrayal, she had been there to comfort Harry that night after all. Sighing, she turns her head so her hair would get blown out of her face and not into it. The wind feels nice against her hot cheeks and bruised temple – courtesy of Alecto – and the white noise of it allows her to think. It seems fitting to sit on top of the tower when she is plotting how to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Snape. She watches for Hedwig, even though she knows she'd never show. She'd have to involve Neville for her plan to work, for sure. Maybe even Luna….

"Weasley!" Ginny jumps, her knees knocking against the railing painfully as she stands.

"Malfoy," she spits, her voice sounding more even than she expects it to. _Good_.

"You should be in your dormitory."

"And you should be with your death eater friends."

The blond says nothing and it unnerves Ginny. Insults and dueling she can do all day, but the silence is too much for her. Harry had been silent too when he ended whatever it was that never really got to be between them.

She nods to herself and starts to walk around Malfoy, but he speaks before she could make her way down the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my dormitory. Like you just said."

"The Carrows are doing the hallway by the Gryffindor common room. They volunteered."

Ginny shivers, not at all liking the implications of that, and thanks her lucky stars that she did not run into the Carrows on her way up here. She knew it was utterly foolish of her to come in the first place of course, but she just had to. She could, for the life of her, not remember why in Merlin's name she felt that way to begin with and that too is unnerving.

Leaning her back against the base of the telescope, she bites her bottom lip and taps her foot on the ground in a pattern, feeling too uncomfortable to stand still.

"Could you stop that?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"You can go you know. I mean if you aren't here to get me in trouble, just leave and do whatever it is that you wanted to in the first place."

"I was coming to be here."

Ginny isn't sure what to make of that. Sure, Malfoy wasn't the one to do the actual killing of professor Dumbledore, but she still thought he played a rather large part in the event. Clearly he enjoys reliving the memory or something. The thought makes her nauseous. "I think I'll take my chances with the Carrows anyway," she growls more than says, before rushing down the spiral staircase.

* * *

October, 1997

"Are you trying to fucking die or something?"

Ginny jumps at his voice, wincing as she jostles her badly bruised shoulder. She briefly wonders if its dislocated, and decides she really needs to start getting better at sneaking around. The Carrows have really been stepping up their punishments lately, and she seems to find herself at the receiving end more often than comfortable.

"And what in Merlin's name are you up here for again? Last I heard, you're already in enough trouble as it is."

"I'm trying to clear my head, ferret."

Draco scoffs but says nothing for a moment. _Good_. Then, to Ginny's utter surprise, a pair of legs dangle themselves next to hers over the ledge of the tower.

"Episkey," she hears Draco mumble, then gasps as her shoulder heats up then cools down in quick succession. The relief is immediate.

"We almost made it. Snape has no business having that sword," she mumbles. A _thank you_ would feel too weird. She bites her bottom lip, uncomfortable by the blonds proximity and sudden lack of hostility.

"You did not almost make it."

"Why do you come here?" Ginny doesn't really care. Well, she does care, but only because Malfoy seems to have chosen her spot as his and that is not something she wants.

"I'm the useless son of a useless Death Eater. I'm here because he doesn't want me near him or my mother. But really, I think I'm here to learn from the Carrows." He spits the word _learn,_ and turns his face away from her.

She turns her head to look at him. He is angled slightly away from her, but she can still see his eyes are unfocused. The last thing she expected after the day she just had was a chat with Malfoy on top of the astronomy tower.

"Um…. I meant the astronomy tower," she is almost squeaking. Lovely.

"Oh. It's a good reminder I guess."

"Of what?"

He does not answer, and Ginny realizes too late that she should have hexed him, or at the very least left the tower. Too late to follow through now. Something about the bitterness of Malfoy's tone makes her think he isn't here to remind himself of his sweet victory.

Their feet dangle over the edge of the astronomy tower. Ginny looks down, and for a brief moment she contemplates what it would be like to jump. The height is dizzying, and she is sure it'd be pure glee until the very last moment. And then… well, then it would just be nothing so it wouldn't matter. Nobody would miss her.

They sit in silence for a while, Ginny looking down, trying to make out the ground below them.

"There I am. See?"

He is pointing up at the sky she realizes, momentarily startled by his sudden need to talk.

"And there is mother and aunt Bella", he shivers. "I... I can't be this cruel. It makes me sick. I can't bring myself to do the things they want me to."

Apparently they are indeed going to chat. How strange. At least her earlier assessment about Malfoy's tone seems right. That is certainly interesting.

Ginny applauds herself for not being a complete moron when it comes to judging people and their intentions. At least this time. She had been completely bonkers when it came to Harry, specifically Harry and her. But then again, there were feelings involved with that one.

"Then don't do what they want," she answers belatedly, but his response comes almost immediately.

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it is."

"Yeah? Then why aren't you out there with Potter right now?"

"He didn't want me around trouble," she mumbles, not entirely sure why she is offering the information up freely. A cloud moves, revealing the white glow of the full moon, and Ginny decided to chalk all of her decisions tonight up to that.

"You are around trouble."

"Guess he just didn't want me around, then." She sounds bitter, pathetic even to herself, and that is unacceptable. She needs to get her act together, not throw pity parties with Malfoy.

"I'm sure Potter had some piss poor noble excuse for why he dumped you. Bloody Gryffindors."

Before she can reply, the sound of footsteps echoes from the staircase leading up to the tower.

"Shit. Do you trust me?"

"As surprisingly civil as this has been Malfoy, no not particularly," she hisses in a low voice.

"Well, you don't really have a choice right now." He reaches over and grabs the neck of her shirt into his fists, yanking hard and she gaspes as the fabric rips and the cool air hits her skin. He aimes a mild stinging hex at her left arm and Ginny watches, awestruck and silent as the bruises form.

"Lay down and don't move!" Malfoy hisses. He is unbuckling his belt and Ginny runs her uninjured hand through her hair to mess it up, finally catching on. She throws herself away from the edge a bit, yanking her robe up on her thigh, using her blunt nails to scratch her skin as she does, knowing it will glow bright red on her pale thigh thanks to the moonlight. The coolness of the stone underneath her makes her shiver, even through her clothes. She doesn't dare move as the Carrows round the last stretch of the spiral staircase.

"What have we here?" Amicus snarls. Draco makes a show of zipping his pants up.

"Just teaching the Weaslette here a lesson" Ginny squeezes her eyes shut. This sounds more like the Malfoy she knows most days, and the familiarity is anything but comforting.

"Oh and what lesson would that be?" snickers Alecto.

"That a Malfoy can have what he wants, when he wants it."  
"You wanted a piece of the blood traitor? Whatever for, _Malfoy_?"

"Yeah _Malfoy_, your name doesn't mean a thing these days. The Dark Lord finds you pathetic. Let's see what you've learned so far shall we?" Ginny bites her bottom lip hard to keep herself from moving or making a noise. Amycus moves closer to her, and she can feel his hand on her knee, making its way higher up her thigh.

"Enough!" Draco's voice shakes and Ginny's breath hitches. If he loses his cool, there is no way she would make it out of this mess. She curses herself for staying out so damn late, _again_, when she knows better.

"What's the matter boy?"

"I told you, I get what I want. And I want her Amycus, not your sloppy seconds."

Ginny has to hand it to him, he sounds somewhat more sure than he had just a minute ago.

"You want the blood traitor as your personal slut? Well Draco, I didn't think you had it in you!" laughs Alecto from somewhere behind Ginny's head.

"Gotta get back at Potter somehow," he shrugs.

Ginny has to admit that one hurts quite a bit. She doesn't think it was fair to bring Harry into this, especially not after what she told Malfoy tonight. No use worrying about it though.

"Well I'll be damned." Amycus exclaims, his hand pulling away from Ginny's thigh.

"Looks like little Malfoy might be learning something after all, aye?"

"Just make sure you leave her somewhere near her common room so they find her before Snape does. He has been on our asses about injuring students lately."

"Yeah, that bastard." They were leaving, Ginny could hear, but she did not dare move. Malfoy's insane plan had actually worked. She couldn't believe their luck.

"Although, I'm sure he'll be proud if he finds out it was his precious godson this time." Alecto laughs and it echoes all the way down the stairs.

A sudden retching sound makes her open her eyes slightly, and she notices Malfoy bent over the side of the tower clutching his abdomen. Making sure the Carrows are really gone, she scrambles to her feet and approaches him, unsure of what to do when she reaches him. Before she can decide, he stands, waves a quick _Scourgify_ at himself, and looks straight at her.

"I'm sorry about the Potter comment. It was just… fresh on my mind."

She nods her head and bites her lip, not sure what to make of all the faces of Draco Malfoy. They wait in tense silence until he declares the coast clear and walks her to her common room. She slips through the portrait hole without uttering another word.

* * *

December, 1997

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

This time, she is only mildly surprised to find him on top of the tower. It has been almost two weeks since the incident with the Carrows. They haven't talked about it, mostly because she's been avoiding the tower, but now that they're both here again Ginny is relieved to find that he doesn't seem to want to bring it up. She sits down beside him, dangling her feet over the edge but making sure her scarf is between her cheek and the railing. It is getting rather chilly with the Holidays approaching.

"Draco. See? Up there. That's me. Just call me Draco."

"What's your obsession with constellations Malfoy?"

He shrugs. "Guess they just remind me of my childhood. Simpler times."

She snorts. Yeah, she could get behind simpler times.

"In mythology, Draco was a dragon killed by the goddess Minerva. She tossed him up into the sky when she defeated him and he got all tangled up. See?"

Ginny looks at the cluster he is pointing to. She can make out the bright star and two more that she supposes could form a snake but the rest of the serpents body is lost in the night sky.

"His ending is pretty fitting, if you ask me."

* * *

January, 1998

"Draco."

"Weasley." She goes to sit beside him, it has become almost habitual by this point, but this time she arches an eyebrow in question once her feet are hanging beside his.

"You're sulking. What's the issue?"

He shakes his head dismissively, and Ginny is about to press on but Dracos lips are squeezed tightly together so she waits a bit. He is struggling, to keep something in or find the right words, she isn't sure, but she has gotten more in tune with Draco's tells lately than she feels comfortable admitting even to herself. Somewhere over the course of the last few months, her astronomy tower had become theirs, and she doesn't loathe him for it quite so much.

"I cruciod a third year today. She stood up to Alecto and she would have…" he trails off.

"She would have done a lot worse than your crucio."

"I broke her wrist."

"It'll heal. She'll be okay."

He is in a difficult situation. And Ginny was pretty sure if she was in his place, she'd be torturing children and becoming a death eater herself in a heartbeat. It's easy to do the right thing when you are born on the right side. Draco was struggling, it was obvious, and that alone required more courage than she thought she would ever have. Gryffindor bravery be damned. She has nothing to offer him that could have made this any easier, even though she desperately wants to.

"You can call me Ginny if you'd like."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to the two Guests who have left reviews, you really motivated me to do my editing and readthrough quickly! :)

Guest: Your comment definitely made me think, and I agree, normally a mother wouldn't just hand her child over. In this case however, Ginny did it to save another child (something I absolutely think she wouldn't hesitate to do if she could) and knew her daughter would be safe since she has already showed signs of magic. She also has some information about Draco that made the decision a bit easier ;) Not a perfect explanation, but it does serve as the basis of this story, so maybe suspend disbelief just a little bit.

Guest: Molly does not play a huge part in this story, partially because Ginny thinks along the same lines as you just did.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Meant to post this chapter over the weekend, sorry for the delay! Thank you for the review, and follows :)

* * *

February, 2005

Ginny makes sure to teach Elara about the stars. She comes home late after practice, exhausted most days, but has the six-year-old hop in front of her on her broom on clear nights once the muggle girl watching her leaves. They fly in circles, disillusioned, and Ginny points and explains until Elara's eyes grow heavy.

"Mummy, what's that one?"

"You know that one silly."

"Nah-a!"

"Yes you do. If you get it right I'll show you a brand new one," Ginny says, noticing how clear Cassiopeia is tonight. She thinks of Draco, and what he might be doing tonight, if he can see 'Peia as clear as she can. She moves her eyes over Ursa Minor and a little to the left to locate Draco.

"It's the Little Bear isn't it mummy?" Elara cries loudly, and Ginny nods with a smile.

"Good job baby. See that cluster of bright stars that seem to zig zag a little bit above it?"

Elara tilts her head and follows her mother's pointed finger in the sky. Ginny waits patiently, keeping the broom steady as Elara wiggles and concentrates on the stars. Her daughter finally nods, and Ginny traces her finger over the shape.

"That one's name is Cassiopeia. She was a beautiful queen." Elara stares silently, memorizing the shape so she can find it herself next time. Ginny knows she'll have to point it out a few more times before she can do it herself, but she doesn't mind. _Happy Birthday 'Peia_. She sends the thought silently and angles her broom towards the ground.

* * *

March, 2005

Ginny doesn't like taking her daughter to Diagon Alley. She doesn't like taking her anywhere with magic, really. It'd certainly be easier to just drop her off at the Burrow sometimes, but she doesn't want Elara seeing all the magic and realizing she can't do it herself. Not to mention, the less time they spend with Molly, the less guilty Ginny feels about the lies that just keep piling.

She never realized how much of her life revolved around magic until she cut back on it for Elara's sake. They moved to a muggle neighborhood, and she did all her housework the muggle way now, or at least waited until her daughter was asleep. The only thing she couldn't give up was Quidditch, and of course, she took Elara on her broom too. It just seemed wrong not to. She would give her the small bits of magic that she could. Ginny convinced herself it would be easier if her daughter grew up seeing things the way she would spend her life doing. She also used it as a reason she could avoid her mother. It had been bad enough to be around Molly before the switch, who went on and on about Harry in most conversations Ginny had with her since the war, but afterward, she really thought it was safer to simply avoid her as much as possible.

It seems that each time she and Elara venture into the Wizarding world, more people notice their arrival and stand around whispering not so subtly. Elara makes it more difficult to avoid the stares by pressing her face against every window and making Ginny drag her away most of the time. This time, she wants a miniature broom, charmed to hover close to the ground.

"Mummy please, I'll be so good, just like you!"

"Maybe next time baby," she tries to usher her daughter along, away from the magical toys she doesn't have the powers to play with, but she seems rooted to the spot.

"It's so so pretty mummy. Can't we at least go see it from inside?" Ginny's heart is breaking, she is sure of it, as Elara pleads. She doesn't want her daughter to be upset, but she just can't fly a broom herself, and she wonders for the manieth time if maybe she should have kept flying from her too.

Just then, a girl hops to Elara out of nowhere, holding the toy broom out proudly, the sun highlighting her long blonde hair.

"We can play with mine if you want! My father just got it for me."

Ginny stops breathing. The two girls, _her babies_, are examining the broom and she can't seem to form words or move. People are staring, she can feel their gazes on the back of her neck. Do they see what she sees? Can they tell their pointy noses and chins are almost identical? Ginny wants to take Elara and run, but she can't tear her eyes away from Carina. Everything seems to stop when Draco finally steps out of the store, the little bell fixed to the door jingling loudly.

"Gi… Weasley," he corrects at the last moment, noticing the people gathered around them.

"Malfoy,"' she stutters, reaching for Elara's hand almost robotically, her eyes glued to the blonde child.

"Carina, come. We mustn't be late. Remember you promised to wait to play with your new broom."

"But father..." she smiles at Elara apologetically, knowing she can't win even as she pouts. Ginny watches her chew on her lip for a second before she adds, "you should come to my house sometime. We can fly then!"

Elara nods mutely, seemingly as surprised by the invitation as the adults. Ginny lifts her eyes to Draco's and they stand there a moment too long before Draco turns and guides their daughter away.

* * *

A/N: The one where they meet again. Would love to hear your thoughts! Anybody curious about 'Peia?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am so so sorry for my prolonged absence. I have no real excuse. Real life got in my way and every time I returned to revise the next few chapters of this story they didn't read quite right. They still don't quite read right, but I have sworn never to leave something unfinished so I am using this time to buckle down and finish this piece. I hope some of you will still read and enjoy. Comments always welcome :)

* * *

January, 1998

"Neville, you are brilliant!" Ginny exclaims as the door shuts behind her. There are canopies and throw pillows scattered around the room. Blue yellow and red décor arranged seamlessly together, giving her a comforting sense of unity. It smells like the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room but there is also an unmistakable scent of house elf cooking she had all but forgotten.

"The room has exits in at least three corridors," Neville beams. "I tried to get it to let me out near the kitchens but that hasn't quite worked yet." How he managed to get the room to work again after its walls have been blasted she has no idea.

"We can keep everyone safe in here," she is already picturing students tucked safely away in the room.

The next few days find her dodging more close calls than she cares to admit to as she escorts young students to the room of requirements. It isn't until the next Wednesday that her luck runs out. They left too late, too close to curfew, but the third year forgot something that made her lip tremble so Ginny let her run back upstairs for it.

She promises her she'll be safe, and she shoves her inside the door and runs to meet the Carrows around the corner. She can't have them spotting the location of the door closing.

"Where is the little half blood?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm a pureblood."

Alecto snickers. Ginny hates hiding behind her blood status, but as Neville pointed out to her, it is the only reason they can still move about Hogwarts with relative ease. The others, especially any muggle borns daft enough to return, have been hiding out in common rooms. With the increasing number of raids the Carrows have been conducting, Ginny is thanking her lucky stars, and now Neville and the room of requirements, that so far they have gotten off without much incident.

"You're a blood traitor."

"Yes, well…" she nods, unsure of what else to say and tries to walk past Alecto. She promised to grab some food from the kitchens before she has to be in her common room for the night. She almost makes it. It isn't until she is most of the way down the corridor and starts to believe she did just walk away unharmed when the spell hits her in the back. It bows her spine with force, a high pitched gasp ripping from her chest before she is so out of breath she can't even scream. Her feet slide out from under her and every single nerve ending feels like it is being prodded with needles. The crucio holds her attention, she can't focus on anything else, then almost as suddenly as it began it is over. Alecto is laughing and Ginny tastes blood. Did she bite through her tongue? It takes her another minute to realize she is lying on the ground, face against the stone and her nose is crooked. She waits until the laughter fades before pushing herself off the floor, her elbow tingling as she goes.

"Episkey," she chokes, her wand pointing at her face and she moans as her nose sets itself right. Standing, she makes her way to the kitchen as fast as her shaking legs will allow.

February, 1998

"Ginny." She turns, unsure if she's more surprised by his tone or the way her name sounds rolling off his tongue.

"Hi Draco," she gets up from the ledge this time and makes her way over to the blond. He paces, barely looking at her, and she worries he had to do something terrible this time, something more terrible than he can handle. She steps in front of him, reaching to stop him by his shoulders. Draco jerks his head up at the contact, his eyes darker than usual, face twisted with emotions Ginny has never seen on his features before.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He gasps and pulls her to him, Ginny too shocked to resist the embrace. This is bad, this has to be something worse than a curcio, it has to be…

"She would have been fifteen today," he gasps and she barely hears, even though his breath is heavy against her ear. She shivers, not understanding what's going on, either in Draco's tortured mind or her own shivering body.

February, 1998

"I'm sorry about the other night," he says as soon as he is settled next to her on the ledge.

"Is everything okay? I was…" she trails off, unsure if she should finish the thought. Draco meets her eyes, curiously and she takes a breath, "I was worried about you."

"Why?" His genuine surprise makes her want to take it back, but Merlin be damned, she bloody cares.

"Because Draco. I just was." She looks away from him, up at the sky.

"You see me up there?" He's pointing just below where she is looking, and she shifts her gaze to find the serpent. He has pointed it out to her a few times so she finds it pretty quickly and nods.

"Ursa Minor, also known as the little bear is right above it," he trails his hand slowly, and Ginny nods again, finding this constellation with relative ease.

"And that over there," he lifts his finger a little higher and tilts his head. The silence stretches for a few seconds longer than Ginny needs to find the cluster of stars Draco is pointing to, and she can hear him swallow. "That's Cassiopeia. My little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"She died when I was five."

Ginny looks over at Draco, but his eyes are fixed on the stars. Shifting so her forearm rests on the metal railing by his, she snakes her hand so it smooths around his fist. He tenses at her touch for a moment, and Ginny lets her head fall to his shoulder when she feels him relax again.

March, 1998

"How did she die?"  
It has been weeks since their last conversation, and Ginny spent most of the evening crouched behind the hump of the humped-backed witch, hoping to intercept Draco on his rounds. The Carrows had walked past her twice already, and she was just about ready to give up, but Draco was avoiding her since telling her about his sister and Ginny simply did not think that was fair.  
"What the hell Ginny?"

"Shh! Shut up," she pulls him with her, back behind the witch's hump, and a little ways down the passageway. "You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy."

"Busy pretending to be an obedient little death eater?"

"Fuck you," Draco growls.

"What's your problem?"

"Piss off, blood traitor."

"Screw you Malfoy! I'm an idiot for ever giving a rat's arse about you," Ginny shoves her hand against Draco's shoulder and he stumbles against the wall of the passageway.

"Let go of me!" Ginny shrieks when Draco's fingers tighten around her wrist, yanking her towards him so she can't leave. Waving his wand with more force than necessary, she feels the familiar cushiony feel of a silencing charm settle around them.

"No," he is still growling, from much closer this time, and Ginny shivers at the tightness of his voice. "You don't get to call me names and ask me personal crap whenever you please."

"You called me a blood traitor, you wanker!"

"I was making a point. I might have one of these," he snakes his left arm around Ginny, using her side to pull his robe back and expose his forearm, "but I am not a bloody death eater." Ginny can feel his heaving chest against her side as she reaches down to trace the dark mark cautiously. Draco is right of course. And Ginny scolds herself for saying such a thing, especially after all the nights she's spent trying to convince him of the opposite being true.

"I'm sorry," she turns her head to look at him, breath hitching when she realizes how close their faces are, "I am really sorry Draco."

He crushes his lips against hers and she gasps, Draco's tongue darting into her mouth immediately. His teeth are sharp against her bottom lip, his right hand tangling in her hair as Ginny clutches his marked forearm, her nails digging into the raised skin.

Draco pulls away first, and Ginny gasps for air desperately, the blond chuckling at her before pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry too. I really have been avoiding you."

Ginny hits his chest halfheartedly, then relaxes into his body when he pulls her closer. They stand silently in the passageway, comfortable despite the mess they most certainly are getting into by snogging. It strikes her how normal it feels despite everything. How her first kiss with Draco feels as natural as breathing does. No awkward nose bumping or uncomfortable dancing round. Just Draco, smelling like expensive hair products and something she associates with early morning Quidditch. It should feel foolish to be snogging during a bloody war.

"Tell me what happened to your sister." She feels Draco tense against her but he doesn't push her away this time. He doesn't answer, and she isn't sure he will, until she feels the heat of his breath against her ear.

"My father took her flying," he spits. "I remember seeing them through the window and being jealous he was taking her higher than he ever took me. Then he just," he pauses. Ginny pulls away slightly to look at his face. "He just let go of her. I watched her fall and just… break when she hit the ground and I didn't do a damn thing."

"Draco, you were five. It's your father who should have done something."

"That was him doing something Ginny. He hovered and watched her fall," he shivers. "My sister showed no signs of magic. Father couldn't have the Malfoy name be disgraced by the likes of 'Peia."

Ginny bites her tongue, finally understanding the implications of the tale. Draco's sister didn't die of a tragic accident. She was murdered by Lucius Malfoy, her own father, for being a squib.

"And your mum?"

"I didn't see mother for weeks. When I finally did, she was… She was different. She would cry over her omelet, and she'd want me close, but she stopped playing with me the way she did before. She was always irrationally scared something would happen to me."

"Sounds… unhinged."

"I think, maybe, we have all become a little bit unhinged." Ginny nods and pulls herself closer to Draco, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

Would love to hear what you think. Also, reviews motivate me :)


End file.
